Just Another Break
by iHeart1D567
Summary: My first Larry Stylinson fanfic. The boys go on break, and with Harry and Louis sharing a room, will things get heated between them? Read and find out about Louis' true feelings for Harry, and what happens when he can't deal with them anymore. Short summary, but please R&R. *One Direction*


**~ Louis' POV ~**

_It's been a looong tour. _I thought with a weary smile. I looked over at my best friends, who were each asleep in their seats on the tour bus. As for me, however, I couldn't sleep for the life of me. Well, I did sleep for about an hour, then woke up after I had another dream. About _**him.**_ Yes, I Louis Tomlinson, was madly in love with him, Harry Styles.

I looked over at Harry, who was fast asleep in his seat, with a slight smile on his face. _Oh, how I wish he knew..._ I thought. I've tried to drop hints, with all the touching and "bromance" as the fans called it, but he just wouldn't understand. Personally, I love Larry Stylinson, and I just wish it was a reality instead of a dream. I got up from my seat and went to the bathroom. I shut the door and looked in the mirror. "Stop crying, you fool." I said to my reflection. I wiped away some left over tear stains and washed up. It was nearly 5am and I didn't want to wake the boys. I reached into my pocket, not realizing it. My hand reached a piece of paper, folded in half.

I pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a picture of Harry and I hugging and smiling. I had written _Larry Stylinson Forever 3 _across the front. I kept this on me where ever I go, so whenever I felt down or alone, I knew I had him.

I smiled at the picture. I slowly opened the door, careful not to wake the boys, and tiptoed back to my seat. Suddenly I felt myself falling face first. "Ahh!" I yelped as I fell to the floor. I looked behind me, and sure enough, I had tripped over some of Niall's clothes. "Dammit Niall!" I hissed under my breath.

I got up slowly, and looked up to see the everyone wide awake and staring at me. "Uhh... hehe?" I smiled awkardly and pointed at the clothes. "just tripped over some clothes. Sorry." Zayn, Liam, and Niall looked annoyed and sleepy. But when I looked up at Harry, he was smirking and giggling. "Oh Lou, you're so clumsy." He said with a wink. He gestured for me to come sit with him. I walked over and sat down with an embarrassed smile.

"Lou, I know you're avoiding me." Harry said, concerned. I was caught off guard. I stared at him and suddenly realized he was waiting for a response.

"Oh... uh, you know, a lot of stress lately." I lied with a weak smile. The truth was that I was avoiding him for a whole other reason. I knew he thought of us as bestfriends, but the truth is I wanted something so much more. It took everything I had just to restrain myself from taking it any further.

"Lou? You still there?" Harry laughed, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Harry.

"Oh! Yeah sorry. I was just... thinking. I haven't been avoiding you, Hazza." I smiled. "I just have a lot on my mind is all." Which wasn't entirely untrue.

"Oh. Anything important?" Harry smiled. I could tell how much he cared. _This is my chance to tell him! _I thought.

"Harry the truth is-" I said, but was then cut off when Niall came over.

"Do you guys have any more snacks over here?" He asked with a smirk. I was getting annoyed. But you had to be nice with Niall, because everyone knew how sensitive he could get.

"No, Niall. But I'm sure Liam has some stashed away somewhere." Harry said. He always dealt with Niall really well when he was at his most annoying.

"Okay, thanks!" Niall rushed off towards Liam. We watched as Niall continued to ask him something, then when Liam shook his head, Niall pointed to us and said something else. Liam looked over at us and glared, which we just smiled at. He finally turned over bag of candy and Niall went back to his seat, looking extremly happy. Liam looked over at us again and mouthed the words, _I hate you._ We sat back laughing and high fived each other.

"But what were you saying Lou?" Harry said, still giggling a little. I looked down. _If I tell him, it could ruin all our good times like these..._ I looked back up at Harry who was now throwing what appeared to be popcorn at Liam. I smiled nd laughed, as he was so funny.

O_h, I could wait a little while longer to tell him. _I thought, and turned to join Harry in his popcorn battle.

_**Later that day...**_

"That's what makes you beautiful." Harry finished singing to a crowd of fans waiting outside the hotel. We decided that we would treat the fans to a little performance as soon as we arrived. The crowd cheered and hollered as loud as possible. We bowed and took our things up to our hotel rooms. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were sharing a room, and Harry and I were sharing another. When me and Harry got up to our room, we heaved our stuff onto the beds and stood in silence for a moment.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Harry asked suddenly. I looked up from my luggage.

"Sure! Oh wait... I forgot to pack something to wear for the beach. Dammit!" I said, annoyed at myself.

"Oh, do you wanna borrow something of mine?" Harry offered.

"Uh, sure, why not?" I said. I didn't think he had brought anything extra for the beach.

"Here, try these on." He threw a pair of shorts at me. I went to try them on, even though I knew they would fit me. After I changed, I walked out and Harry was already changed.

"You changed out here?" I asked, confused. I didn't think I took very long in the bath room.

"Yeah." Harry said, non chalantly. "You ready?" he asked, heading out the door.

"Uh yeah. Wait for me!" I said, running after him.

We got down to the beach in our sun glasses and shorts without any fans noticing us, thankfully. We walked down to the sand and stood there awkwardly. "What do you want to do?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Um... I don't know. Can I burry you in the sand?" I asked, kiddingly.

"Sure!" He said, rather excited. He layed on the ground in less than a second, as I stood there speechless. _Oh well, might as well have some fun. _I thought, smiling to myself.

I got down and started to pour sand on him. The sand was surprisingly warm, although I should have expected as much from how sunny it was. Harry giggled and squirmed, causing the sand to fall off him. "Hold still," I giggled.

After about 45 minutes, Harry was completely covered in sand. He looked over his sand covered body, nodding and smirking. I just giggled. I again realized how much I was in love with him. How hot he was. How he always laughed when I told jokes. How cool and level-headed he was about everything. How he-

"Louis Tomlinson." I snapped out of my Harry-induced trance and looked back at him. He stared at me with his best smile on. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. What were you saying?" I asked, trying to be cool about dozing off.

"I said, can you help get the sand off me?" Harry laughed.

I could feel my face turn red. _Did he see me staring at him? Does he think I'm weird now? _All my worrying questions ran through my mind. "Uh, yeah sure."

I got down and started to take the sand off of him. We laughed at he stood up and all the sand fell off from him. We thought he looked like a sand monster. We laughed and walked back up to the hotel.

As we walked and laughed about our trip to the beach, I unknowingly grabbed his hand and held it. He stopped laughing and looked down at our hands. I turned to see why he stopped laughing and realized what I had done. I stopped and let go of his hand. "I'm so sorry Harry! I don't know why I did that..." I began to blush a deep red.

He looked at me for a few moments, and then started to laugh. "It's alright Louis. I can take a joke.

"Hehehe.. yeah, a joke." I said, faking a laugh. I looked down at my feet the rest of the way up to the room. _What's wrong with you, Louis? He could have thought it wasn't a joke, and then you'd have some explaining to do. Of course, it was involuntary, and it felt so right. I'm sure he felt it too! But what if he didn't? I need to control myself more now. I can't just go around holding his hand when I feel like it! _

When we got up to the room, it was starting to get dark out. I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:47 pm. "I'm getting hungry. Wanna order room service?" Harry asked.

To be honest my stomach was starting to ache due to hunger as well. "Sure, what are you getting?" I asked. I didn't know quite what to eat, so I figured I would get what harry was getting.

"Um, I'm not sure. How about some pizza?" He said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Okay." I smiled back.

_**Later that same night...**_

The boys all gathered in our room as we played truth or dare. It was Niall's turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Zayn. "Okay, Zayn, truth or dare?" Niall got his mischievious look on his face.

"Truth." Zayn said with a half smile.

"You're no fun! Okay, okay, do you have a mirror with you right now?" Niall asked, already knowing the answer.

Zayn smiled bigger and pulled out a small round mirror out of his pocket. "You got me. Okay my turn!"

Zayn spinned the empty bottle, and it landed on Harry. "Okay Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry looked at everyone. "Truth." He said reluctantly.

"Do you currently like someone?" Zayn asked, with a wink.

Everyone looked at Zayn. Even me. I looked over at Harry who was looking at me, but turned away as soon as I looked at him. "...Yes." Harry said, quietly.

"Who?" Zayn asked.

"Hey that's not fair, you don't get two quetions!" Niall said, annoyed.

Liam gave him a weird look, as if to say, _shut up._ All eyes were on Harry. He was still looking at the ground. " _llll...__"_ He said in a quiet whisper.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"I SAID I LIKE LOUIS, OKAY? HAPPY NOW?" Harry blushed and got up and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

The guys looked at me. I got up and went to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. I walked inside and looked at Harry, who was sitting on the floor, with his face in his hands. I shut the door behind me. "Harry?" No response. "Hazza?" I looked at him.

He didn't move so I turned to go out of the bathroom, when suddenly I felt a tight grip spin me around. I looked up to see Harry's sparkling eyes only inches from mine. "Harr-" I started to say, but was cut off when he pressed his warm, soft lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Just then I sat straight up. I looked around the room. It was dark, and there was pizza scraps on the floor. I looked over and saw Harry in the other bed, fast asleep. "It was just a dream..." I said under my breath. I realized I was breathing hard and sweating. _That was the best dream ever..._ I thought to myself. I looked up at the clock. It was about 3:30 am, and I didn't want to wake Harry. I turned back over and looked out the window. I slowly felt my self drift back to sleep.

_**The next morning...**_

I woke up and realized Harry was gone. I looked around the room, and realized he must be in the shower. I suddenly remembered my dream. _That's it.. I've decided I'm going to tell him my true feeings! Maybe, just maybe, he will feel the same way in turn. _

Just then, Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel around his wait and one around his hair. "Hey sleepy head. " Harry grinned. "I have a big day planned for us!" He said excitedly.

"Don't we have to sing today?" I said, still half asleep.

Harry looked at me, confused. "You do realize we're on break for now, right?" He chuckled and went to get some clothes.

"Oh... Yeah. Of course I remember." I said, even though I had totally forgot. "So what's our big plans for today, Mr. Styles?" I said, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I was thinking we go down to the beach, then get lunch, then go to the beach again, and then maybe walk around, then maybe go to the beach _again..."_ he said from the other room.

"Harry, why do I get the feeling you want to go to the beach again?" I said through my mouth full of tooth paste.

Harry laughed. "Well we did have a lot of fun yesterday! I was just thinking we should do it again!"

I spat out the left over tooth paste and chuckled. "Well as long as we're having fun..."

I got a shower and then went to get some clothes. I walked to where all my clothes were scattered on the floor. The ones I was plannig on wearing today were gone. I turned to Harry who was grinning. He pulled my clothes from behind his back. "Looking for these?"

"Come on Harry, give me 'em." I said, walking over to him. He extended him arm up so my clothes were high above my head.

"You want them? You're gonna have to jump for them!" He said, still grinning wide.

"Harry!" I whined. I didn't want to jump. I wanted to get dressed so I could spend the day with the one person I loved most. The sooner he gave me my clothes the sooner we could have fun at the beach.

"Nope, you're gonna have to jump. Come one, jump for me louis!" Harry said laughing.

_Gah... Might as well get this over with._ I thought. I jumped up to grab my t-shirt and shorts, but couldn't reach them. I was trying my best to jump and grab with one hand, and hold my towel up with the other. I jumped again and came so close. I was determined to get those clothes one way or another. I crouched down and jumped up with all my strength. I grabbed my clothes with both hands, and I grinned in victory.

"Um, you might wanna grab your towel..." Harry said, giggling and shielding his eyes.

I looked down to see my towel on the floor and my whole bottom half showing. I grabbed my towel quickly and ran into the bathroom. I blushed bright red again, as I heard Harry knock and open the door just enough to slip my clothes through. "You forgot these." Harry giggled.

"Uh, thanks." I grabbed my clothes and shut the door quickly.

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I turned the corner and saw Harry sitting on his bed smiling at me. "Uh... sorry you had to see that, hehe." I said, still slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. It's not like it was a horrible sight." Harry said, and winked at me. I smiled and giggled.

"So are we ready for the beach?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yup! Lets go." He said running out the door.

I just smiled and ran after. _This, is why I love him. _

We walked down to the shore line. It somehow brought back memories of making the video for What Makes You Beautiful. I suddenly felt the urge to grab his hand again, but quickly stuffed my hands into my pockets. I felt an object in my front pocket and I pulled it out. It was the photo of me and Harry that I always carried. I unfolded it, forgetting that Harry was _right there, _and smiled at it.

"Whatcha got there?" Harry asked, peaking over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I said quickly folding it back up and stuffing it in my pocket.

Harry gave me a look. "Are you hiding something?" He said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course not!" I said backing away from him, already predicting what would happen next.

"Come one let me see." He said grabbing at my front pocket.

"No!" I said backing away even more and laughing.

"Come on, just one look?"

"Nooo!"

"Please?"

"Harry stop, people are starting to look at us." I laughed, trying to get his hands away from my pocket.

"Louis, either you let me see, or I'll tickle it out of you!" Harry warned, inching towards me, smiling that smile that we all knew was his mischievious smile.

"Harry, stay back." I said laughing, as I fell over backwards into the sand.

Harry jumped on top of me and started to tickle me until I couldn't breath, and then he reached into my pocket and grabbed the picture.

"Harry give it back!" I said, now getting serious.

He smiled and unfolded the picture. He looked at it, a blank expression on his face. I pushed him off and stormed off down towards the hotel.

"Louis wait!" Harry shouted after me, but I didn't stop.

I walked all the way up to the bench by the street, and sat down. I was getting annoyed. _He had no right to look at that picture. _I thought to myself. _But what if this is my chance to tell him how I feel? _I suddenly realized that this was fate. Fate has followed me all through life and I had never stopped to acknowledge it.

I got up off the benc and walked back to where Harry was. I saw him and a girl talking. I was just about to shout to Harry, when out of no where, she kissed him. I felt my heart break into a billion pieces as it appeared he was kissing her back. Harry pulled away and suddenly noticed me, standing only a little ways away from him, standing there with my mouth opened in shock.

"Louis, it's not what you thi-" Harry started to say, but I ran back to the hotel, crying.

I ran into the lift, and cried the whole way up to our floor.

When I got to our room, I had to fumble with the room key a few minutes before I got in. I ran inside, and locked the door behind me. I sat by the wall, crying, until I heard a voice. "Louis?" I looked up and Liam walked out of our bathroom and into the bedroom.

"What are y-you doing in h-here?" I muttered to him. I looked up and saw his face full of concern.

"I came here a few minutes ago looking for you guys, but the I noticed you were gone. So I kinda used your bathroom 'cuz I had to pee." He said, looking guilty, as if he had just committed a crime. "Harry gave me an extra room key of yours."

I looked back down. "Harry." I spat his name out like expired milk.

"Is something the matter?" Liam went into protective-mode.

"I went to talk to Harry about-something... and I saw him kissing some girl." I said, starting to cry again.

"So you don't like the girl?" Liam asked, confused.

"That's the thing, I dont even KNOW her." I said, sobbing.

"So what? You're jealous?" Liam asked, obviously kidding.

"Yeah, kinda." I sniffed.

"Ha! I knew it! We all knew it! You do have feelings for Harry!" Liam said, excited.

"I'm glad someone's excited..." I said rather bitterly.

"Look, I didn't mean it that way." He said, looking guilty again. "Did you try talking to Harry about these feelings?"

"That's what I was going to ddo when I saw him kissing some girl!" I shouted.

Just then the door opened and I heard a familiar, comforting voice. "What's wrong, Lou?" It was Harry.

"You would like to know," I said, still crying slightly.

"I'll just let you guys talk this out." Liam said, walking out and shutting the door.

"Why was he in here?" Harry asked, confused.

"He was using our bathroom." I said.

This seemed to confuse him more. "It's not important. What's important is what's wrong with you right now." Harry said, taking my hands in his, as he sat on the bed in front of me.

I just sat there looking at him for a moment. I suddenly saw a glimpse of the guy I fell in love with. The cute, caring, sensitive guy that I loved so very much. But that all went away when I remembered why I was mad.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confusion and worry on his face.

"The girl you were making out with!" I shouted. I immediately felt bad or raising my voice.

Harry looked hurt. "We weren't making out. She was a fan who noticed me after you ran off. She asked me what was wrong with you and I told her I didn't know, and that I felt bad. The out of no where she just kissed me! I pushed her away, and saw you standing there. Then you ran off again, and I told her I had to go, and then I came looking for you." Harry said, on the edge of tears himself.

I just sat there, staring at him. I had made a big misconception, and hurt him. I looked down at my knees. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Harry and I sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence. "Lou?" Harry finally said.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"I heard you and Liam talking from the hall." He looked at me very intensly.

I could feel my eyes growing wide with embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" I said, looking away.

"Enough to know that you love me too." He said, smiling.

My head snapped toward him. "What do you mean 'love me _too'?"_

"Louis, I've always loved you. Since the day we met, I've always loved you. You should have guessed that from our little 'bromance'." He winked.

"Oh..." I said, smiling widely.

We sat there holding hands,staring into each others eyes. Harry's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! I do believe this is yours, Mr. Tomlinson." He said, pulling my picture of us out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I smiled, and opened it up. I looked at it, there was something different about it. Then I read at the bottom, _Larry Stylinson Forever 3_ in my hand writing, and below it, I read, _Forever and always with you. -Harry _I smiled and looked up at him.

"Forever and always... with you." He said, smiling. He grabbed me and pulled me up onto his lap, and he kissed me. It was even better than the kiss in my dream. We pulled away a few minutes later, a thin string of salivia spread between our lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smile and kissed him again.


End file.
